Black pack
The Black pack, also known as Jacob Black's pack, is formed when Sam Uley and his pack planned to kill Bella and Renesmee Cullen in Breaking Dawn, and prompted Jacob to embrace his rightful position as Alpha and break away from Sam's pack. This pack consists initially of three wolves, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, and Leah Clearwater. In the novel, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V joined after tension between the Cullens and the Uley pack was resolved. At the end of 2006, both packs take in new members due to the increasing number of vampires. While Jacob is the Alpha, Leah and Embry act as his right and left hands, respectively. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Jacob was ready to kill the unborn Renesmee, but could not do so with Bella for he still had feelings for her. Sam planned to kill Bella to prevent whatever offspring she carried from being born, for the protection of the tribe, and tried to force Jacob to obey, but he refused. By accepting his rightful place as Alpha and refusing to take Sam's place in the pack, he decides to go rogue, but Seth Clearwater soon followed, not thinking it was right to attack their allies with no warning nor provocation. His sister, Leah joined soon afterwards to get away from Sam Uley and the memories of their failed relationship, and wound up becoming the pack's Beta. They were instrumental in guarding the Olympic coven in case Sam's pack was out looking for the Cullens and also to protect Bella during her pregnancy. Jacob's and Sam's packs resolved their tension when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, when a fight ensues between the Cullens and the Uley pack, Leah and Seth run to the Cullens' defense, equaling their strength until Jacob emerges to tell Sam about his imprinting on Renesmee, which stops the battle completely. Afterwards, Jacob's pack claims the protection of La Push and the Cullens as their jobs, joined by Embry and Quil in the novel. While Jacob originally wanted to live as a wolf for a while and Seth decided to stay in his pack, the rest of the pack was bound to return to Sam's pack; the plan is cancelled when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, and he officially embraces his position as Alpha male and the responsibilities that come with it. When the Cullens are threatened by the Volturi and gather their vampire friends for assistance, Jacob reluctantly accepts them, and has Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil temporarily run with Sam's pack to avoid conflicts. The packs also gain new members due to the increasing number of vampires. This pack stands beside the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation with the Volturi. They were also joined by Sam's pack which had also grown in number. On this occasion, it is revealed that the pack is actually composed by shape-shifters who could change into wolves, and not actual werewolves. Unbeknownst to them, they are all under protection when Bella uses her shield to ward off the Volturi's powers. In this confrontation it is proved how interconnected the pack mind is, because as long as both Alphas were protected, both packs were protected from attack. After the Volturi retreated, the pack celebrates their victory with their allies, then retreat to their territory. Only Jacob goes back to the Cullens' house later. Members In addition to Jacob, Seth, and Leah, the pack comprises Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. Leah eventually became the second-in-command of the pack, which Quil called "Beta". At the end of Breaking Dawn, the pack has gained three unnamed young members. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Embry is the third-in-command. Near the end of Breaking Dawn, the Black Pack takes in new members due to the additional vampires in Forks, which forces some very young tribe members to phase. All of them are present during the confrontation. Black pack extension * .]]The Uley pack: After Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, the two packs have since worked out their differences and once again become a team. Since there is no way to dispatch the pack, the two packs decide to combine forces to protect the Quileute traditional lands and Forks. * .]]Cullen family: While still having differences with the Uley pack, the Black pack members take on the responsibility of protecting Bella while she is pregnant, which subsequently forces them to co-operate with the Cullens as well. After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, he has since become more interconnected to the Cullens, and even counts her as part of his family. He also thinks of Bella as one, even though he was once in love with her. Other than protecting the Quileute lands, the Black pack, specifically Jacob, assign themselves the Cullens' protection as their jobs. * and Renée Dwyer.]]The Swan and Dwyer families: Through Renesmee, Jacob becomes as connected to Charlie and Renée as he is to the Cullens. He goes as far as to tell Charlie about his magical heritage and Bella's "change" to keep the Cullens in Forks, knowing that Charlie is the reason that they would leave at all. As of now, Charlie is the only one to know about supernaturals and Renesmee's existence. Renée's second husband, Phil Dwyer, can also be counted as an indirect relative to the families. Trivia *In the films, the members of the packs have a tattoo on their right shoulders depicting their membership within the pack, similar to the Volturi's necklaces and the Cullen crest. Category:Black pack